


Star Light, Star Bright

by chibipinkpetals



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibipinkpetals/pseuds/chibipinkpetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mother always told him, find the brightest star and make a wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Light, Star Bright

The brown eyes that stare at him are wide and confused, he sees the light reflect the confusion more so when the head tilts and a strand of short brown hair falls over them.

 

“...hi.” he says, his voice soft, almost in a mumble.

 

He blinks and looks around the area, double checking that he was not imaging that this man appeared out of thin air and that he was not the only one noticing this.

 

“You called for me?” The latter asks, shuffling closer, making him take a step back in response. When he does, the other steps closer, seemingly curious at his reaction, eyes focusing on his feet before raising them and staring back at him.

“What?”

“Your wish. I heard a wish.” He answers, brows becoming enclosed as he seems to go through his mind and find what he was looking for. His eyes sparkle momentarily, as if he found what he had thought earlier.

 

_[Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish, I wish tonight – ]  
_

 

He flushes as he remembers his silly wishing the previous night after he had taken a break from reading his Economic's textbook for the previous two hours. His eyes had been hurting and turned rather dry. Even his head had began to hurt that he had decided that it was time for a break.

He had grabbed his jacket and stepped out of his dorm, realizing then that it was already nighttime. As if a magnet had tugged him, he glanced up and noticed the brightest star; it twinkled and remained. He had stopped and thinking how silly he was being, he couldn't help but recite the rhyme his mother taught him when he was a child, when she would sit with him by the window and point out the stars.

 

_  
Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish, I wish tonight. I wish that I do pass my final examination._

 

 

How silly, he thinks. Returning to the present; to the man standing in front of him, blocking him the view of the frozen food section he was standing in front of – the man that was still staring at him with full curiosity, lips formed to a pout.

 

 

“Your exam, you seem like a bright person, you don't need my help with that,” he says softly, blinking in apprehension.

“Right...were you just walking around the area and heard me say something so silly?” he asks, even more embarrassed at knowing that he was heard.

 

 

Confused, the man shakes his head and reaches for his satchel that hung by his side, pulling out a seemingly old and worn out leather bound journal. He opens it hurriedly and flips page after page, until he stops in the middle.

 

 

“Sakurai Sho,19 year-old male. Studying to major and graduate as a lawyer. Has a mother and a father, a younger sister and brother. Lives in –”

“Wait. Wait. How do you know all that? Are you a stalker?” Sho stares at him wide-eyed, looking around in case he needed to break into a run.

“What's a stalker?”

 

 

Sho blinks, lost momentarily before he scratches his head as he notices the already wide eyes widen even more.

 

 

“Then who are you?” He thinks it's better to leave that topic alone.

“Ah!” The small giggle the escapes the pouty lips causes Sho to stare at him suspiciously, “I am Satoshi, the star you wished upon that night,” he says, as if that was the norm.

 

 

Sho's stares some more, expecting the man to laugh about that joke, but when he doesn't, and only blinks a couple of times in response, Sho begins to think that he is imagining things.

 

 

“Do you mind? You're in the way,” Sho jerks at the annoyed tone and turns to stare at a younger looking man. When Satoshi doesn't move, the latter lets out a huff before going around and opening the freezer door, slightly pushing Satoshi out of the way.

“If you're going to get all mushy, can you do it somewhere else? People are trying to actually buy things,” the shorter man snaps, throwing a couple of frozen vegetables and as if thinking about it, throwing a pint of chocolate ice cream.

“Are you ready, Nino?” Someone calls for the shorter man, who closes the door while eying them suspiciously before answering.

 

 

As he is walking away, Sho can clearly hear him talking to the other man, he presumed was the one calling for him.

 

 

_I don't know. They're so weird, just standing there and staring at each other._

 

 

Sho flushes before fiddling with the jacket's zipper, while Satoshi merely tilted his head curiously as he looked past Sho to the food items displayed on the stands.

Sho coughs at the awkward silence that seemed to settle between them, however, for all he knew, this Satoshi person felt at ease like never before. The latter's eyes returned to his and stared at him openly, causing Sho to cough once more and reach over to scratch his cheek in thought.

 

 

“Right...so...since you will not grant my wish...then I'll just pretend this never happened.” Sho says, already thinking about what he should buy. With all this, he had forgotten as to what he was there to purchase. He hums thoughtfully, turning around and making his way to the other side of the shop, making a beeline for the ramen area.

 

 

He figures that he would be left alone. If, and only if, Satoshi was saying that truth, then what was the point of making wishes if they won't be granted, he thinks with a mental roll of the eyes. He blinks when he notices that he is stacking packed ramen after ramen on his arms when one slips, only, it doesn't fall but is caught mid air by none other than Satoshi.

 

 

“You have a lot. Are these essential?” Satoshi asks, tilting his head curiously with eyes wide.

 

 

Sho sighs, he had hoped that Satoshi had only been joking around with strangers, that he was being made fun of. However, it didn't seem like he was going to be left alone any time soon.

 

 

“Yes. For now, I mean, my expenses have to be limited since I– wait. Why am I telling you this?” Sho grumbles, going around Satoshi and heading towards the counter to pay.

He doesn't realize that he's being followed until he turns around to fetch some drinks only to bump into his _'stalker'_. Satoshi blinks as if momentarily surprised but grins at him in return when Sho tries to go around him, only that Satoshi follows his movements and mirrors them.

 

 

“Do you mind?”

“Mind what?” Satoshi asked confused for a moment, before Sho sighs again and this time makes a dodge to go around Satoshi's stilled form towards the fridge.

 

 

When he's paying for the items, he feels the heat of someone's body close, he knows it's Satoshi, but refuses to acknowledge it and grabs his change and bag before heading out. There's a loud alarm going off and he thinks that the cashier probably didn't ring up something from his trip, but as he stops, he feels a body bump against his.

 

 

“Sir, return those items or pay for them,” the male cashier does not look amused as Sho turns to go back, however, he notices that Satoshi; who had been the one to bump into him, is carrying the pouch ramen and a lollipop – Sho figures Satoshi got it at the counter – with an innocent looking face.

 

Satoshi looks lost and very much confused. Sho knows then, that he was stuck with this person.

 

 

“Sorry. Here,” he says reaching over to take the items from Satoshi's hand and head back to the counter to pay. The cashier eyes them warily throughout the transaction as Satoshi follows the movements with interested eyes. Once Sho pays, he hands over the bag to Satoshi to carry.

 

 

-

 

 

It's quiet, he thinks vaguely wondering why he was taking this stranger – Satoshi – to his place. For all he knows, this person could be all psycho or worse, a con-artist who was trying to take his money; the small amount he had!

He hears the light footsteps next to his, through his peripheral vision, he can see him fiddling with the wrapper of the lollipop until he finally teared it open.

 

-

 

He still wonders why he's bringing this man to his place, panic begins to set deep, deep in his mind, but the soothing presence also caused him to be conflicted.

 

 

“Okay...so who are you really?” Sho asks, once he is settled across from Satoshi after he had taken some ramen and put it to boil.

 

Satoshi raises a brow in question, but shakes his head, eyes glinting with some amusement.

 

“Satoshi. The first star you saw _that_ night,” Satoshi smiles, eyes twinkling more so. Briefly, Sho actually believes him, but shakes his head at that.

 

He sighs and rubs his tired eyes.

 

“So you say... Okay...so you are a star,” he doesn't believe he's actually saying this, but keeps going when Satoshi nods enthusiastically, “who grants wishes once wished upon and – ”

“Well, not wishes, just _the_ one.” Satoshi corrects him.

 

Sho's brows immediately furrow together at that.

 

“So you only grant _one_ and after that? You go back to the night sky?” Sho asks, he's a little amused at this somehow.

 

Satoshi shakes his head, thoughtful for a moment before placing his elbow on the table and resting his chin on his hand, his bright eyes staring at Sho intently; it almost intimidates Sho.

  
“No. We only grant that _one_ wish and we disappear. Many others will take my place when I disappear; that's our _mission_ if you want to look at it that way,” Satoshi says, a grin on his lips as if that was normal.

 

“Wait...wait...so...what happens when you don't grant a wish?” Sho asks, a little perturbed at how it seemed one sided.

“That's impossible.” Satoshi immediately says, an amused twinkle in his eyes sparkle momentarily, and it causes Sho to feels a jolt of warmth, “everyone, all over the world, has wishes. We can only grant one, but there are billions of people.” Satoshi says sagely, his eyes displaying unfathomable understanding.

“Yes. That's true, but –” The sound of the stove going off distracts him.

 

Pensively, he serves them both, carefully pouring a larger amount to Satoshi's bowl. As he sets the bowls down accordingly, thinking twice about it and going for a fork and spoon for Satoshi, but as he turns around, Satoshi is already holding on to the chopsticks he had previously set down.

 

“Wait!” Sho rushes to Satoshi's side when Satoshi was already leaning down to smell the food, and Satoshi – startled at the tone – drops the ramen back to the bowl, “Sorry, just...it's rather hot and you can burn yourself, you know...well obviously it seems like you don't know, but...well be careful and blow on your food if it's hot.” Sho warns, sitting across from Satoshi and motioning for Satoshi to follow his lead.

 

 

\- * -

 

 

Over all, the meal went well, aside from Satoshi burning his tongue a little and dropping some noodles on his lap.

Satoshi, it seemed, had never had noodles before, but clearly, he had loved it with claiming that food was delicious.

 

-

 

 

Sho finds himself scrambling around the place to get some more studying before he headed to bed. His final examination was that following day after all, and he did want to pass.

He turns on the television for Satoshi, who immediately follows Sho's directions and goes channel surfing, that is until he found the Discovery Channel.

Sho shook his head, wondering why he still had this man there. He might believe him...a little anyway, but it was not safe to just let any stranger in his home.

Still, he turn and saw Satoshi leaning forward on the sofa, eyes wide as he watched the migration of butterflies. He shakes his head and returns to his studies, not noticing when his eyes begin to get tired.

 

 

-

 

 

He wakes up to wide brown eyes so close to him that when they blink, eyelashes brush over his cheeks.

 

 

“Ah. You're awake.” Satoshi says, tilting his head when Sho merely groans and moans about it being a dream.

 

Suddenly, Sho realizes it's morning once he looks out the window and sees the bright rays shining upon the city.

 

“I'm late!” Sho hisses, scrambling around the living room to collect his things, rushing to the bathroom and washing his face before brushing his teeth, wiping the toothpaste off of his cheek.

 

He makes a mental note of grabbing his keys and wallet, snatching some books and shoving them into his book bag. All the while, Satoshi is following him around, eyes taking in everything he was doing. He realizes that he's leaving a stranger in his home; alone. He hesitates for a second longer, but his alarm for his exam jolts him out of thought and he runs down the hallway, he only had twenty minutes to make it and that's if he ran.

Satoshi makes a humming sound of amusement, but other than that, he looks around and before he knows it, curiosity tugs the corner of his mind when he hears the birds chirping outside of the windowpane.

 

-

 

Sho trudges back home. It was already past three and he was exhausted. He drops by the convenience store by the campus and as he sees the displayed bentos, he mentally smacks himself as he remembers Satoshi.

He wonders what he'll find, but then again. Satoshi was a person...right? He asked himself. What if he touched the stove? What if he went out? What ifs ran through his head and he hurried his steps.

 

“Oh my god!” Sho screeches as he runs down the street towards his home.

 

-

 

He half expects his home to be a wreck – trying to keep positive thoughts about the man not being a psycho – and the other half, he doesn't expects him to find Satoshi there at all. However, that was all done when he opened the door and walked inside, whispering _Tadaima_ as he stepped on the genkan.

He doesn't hear anything and steps further inside.

What he finds, however, is a sleeping Satoshi.

He sighs in relief, for finding him there and asleep or not finding his place a mess, Sho doesn't know yet, but none the less, he calms down his beating heart as he walks past the living room into his room. Dropping his book bag on his bed, he shuffles about the room and retrieves a small fleece blanket to cover Satoshi with.

He doesn't wake him up, and tries to be quiet as he opens the fridge for a drink. _This,_ he thinks, _I deserve this,_ as he covers the can of beer to open it quietly. _Freedom._ He sighs, leaning his head back and resting.

Finally. He was finally done for the semester.

_  
Just one more semester and I'm finally done._

 

He finishes the can of beer and feels relaxed enough that he heads to his room and plops on his bed. Sleeping seemed like a good idea.

 

 

\- * -

 

 

Sho still wonders why Satoshi was still with him.

It's been almost a month and Satoshi; the star bright that he had wished upon that night, has yet to leave.

 

 

_“So what happens when you grant the wish?”_

_“I disappear and millions take my place.”_

_“What if you don't grant the wish?”_

_“Impossible. Everyone has a wish.”_

_“But what if you don't?”_

_“Ah.”_

 

So far, Sho has not been able to get out a real answer from Satoshi.

Still, he wonders, before Satoshi would be eager to ask him to make a wish. Lately though, it seemed as if he would just talk about the wishes, but not ask Sho to make any.

 

_“What if I wished to get a nice prestigious job at that fancy famous law firm?”_

_“I can't help you with that, you're already smart and gifted enough to make it on your own, Sho-chan.”  
_

Sho feels a warmth in his chest with how soft and teasing Satoshi called him 'Sho-chan'.

 

_“What if I wished to win tickets for that one famous band that will be coming from America?”_

_“That's a 'no-no', Sho-chan, you don't really like that band.”_

_“But what if I wished for it?”_

_“I will grant it if you really want it.”_

 

 

Sho doesn't and instead, goes out and buys two tickets to the Giants' baseball game.

Satoshi seems exhilarated about the thousands of people around them, the structure and the sounds.

He smiles and offers Satoshi one of those hot dogs that he's seen Satoshi's nose twitch at.

 

_“What if I wished to win that pie eating contest?”_

_“You'll get sick, Sho-chan.”_

 

Sho does end up getting sick and ends up losing.

 

_“What if I wished to find my future wife soon?”_

_“Ah. We can't meddle with people's hearts.”_

 

Satoshi says, a small smile on his lips as he looks at Sho. Sho feels his heart beat faster for a moment as he stared into Satoshi's sparkling eyes.

_  
“What happens if you don't grant a wish, Satoshi?”_

 

Sho asks, and Satoshi hums in question, reaching out and removing a piece of crumb from the corner of Sho's mouth. He blinks upon the realization that his cheeks are turning warm, and heads to the kitchen and drink some cold water.

He forgets to ask him again.

 

-

 

It's been a little bit over two months that they have been living together.

Sho is walking down the street and is surprised to find a rather tall looking guy in his way. His eyes are almond shaped and bright brown, a twinkle in his eyes.

 

“Excuse me,” Sho murmurs, making his way around the man.

“Ah. I see. So you're what's keeping him.” The man says and Sho pauses, turning around only to have the man walk past him.

“What?” He's confused, but follows the taller man as he crosses the street.

 

They reach a bench, and once motioned, Sho takes the hint of taking a sit.

 

“I'm Masaki,” the taller man introduces himself.

“Sho,” he replies, though Masaki nods as if he already knows.

“I've seen you through Satoshi's eyes.” Masaki says, a small smile on his lips.

“Satoshi?”

“Hm, the reason why I am here, of course,” he says as a matter of fact, eying Sho carefully.

 

-

 

Sho reaches home and hears a loud bark. Eyes opening wide, he rushes in only to catch Satoshi giggling as a small dog pressed its cold nose against Satoshi's neck.

 

_Tadaima._

 

Sho steps inside.

 

“Sho-chan,” Satoshi says between his laughter as he heads to the entrance to greet Sho.

 

Sho stares at Satoshi, whose eyes are bright with mirth and affection.

 

“I went to get the mail, like you ask me to do, and there was this puppy in a box,” Satoshi explains, “it was crying and I couldn't leave him there,” Satoshi says.

 

Sho doesn't say anything, merely walks inside, reaching out and ruffling Satoshi's hair.

As if sensing that something was wrong, Satoshi's brows furrow. He leans down and places the puppy down, following Sho into the living room.

 

“Sho-chan?”

 

Sho sighs and closes his eyes briefly.

 

“Satoshi, I want to make my wish.” Sho says determinedly.

 

Satoshi's eyes widen briefly, but then he nods with a raised brow and a tilt of his lips.

 

“Finally found one?”

“Yes.”

 

Satoshi nods again and tilts his head curiously.

 

“I _wish_...”

 

 

\- * - * -

 

 

“Hm, what are you doing here?”

“I granted _the_ wish,” Satoshi says, a small glint of sadness showed itself.

“Ah. It took a while, no?”

“Hm. I guess. Why am I here, Masaki?”

“What do you mean? This is where you belong. With us, in the sky.”

 

Satoshi looks down and sees everyone. Masaki raises one brow when Satoshi looks over at him.

 

“I thought, that once we granted _the_ wish, we'd disappear.” Satoshi states more than ask and Masaki giggles as if it was a hilarious statement, none the less, he wraps an arm around Satoshi and tugs him close.

 

“Satoshi, if you had _one_ wish, what would it be?”

“I'm a star that grants wishes, not one that gets wishes.” Satoshi has the urge to roll his eyes.

“Hm, true, but if you could get _one_ wish, what would it be?”

“I can't have what I want,” Satoshi whispers, a twinge of ache streaming through his entire system.

“Tell me,” Masaki whispers into his ear.

 

\- * -

 

Sho sighs and closes his eyes tiredly. He hears a yip at his ankles and smiles gently at the puppy Satoshi had picked up. He leans down and picks the puppy up already deciding to sleep. He reaches the sliding glass door of the balcony.

 

“Ah. You miss him too, huh?”

“He's falling,” Sho is startled at the familiar voice.

 

He turns around and sees Masaki glowing on his balcony.

 

“What? Wait, what are you doing here?”

“Catch him. He's falling.” Masaki repeats himself and touches Sho's hand. The next moment he's gone, but Sho is as well, grabbing his keys and wallet as he ran down the hallway.

 

 

\- * -

 

 

_“Satoshi is not human. He'll fade away if he doesn't grant a wish.” Masaki said solemnly._

_“What?”_

_“He's a star. He's supposed to grant wishes. You're not the only one that has wishes, you know? Billions of people do, you can't keep a star for yourself, that's selfish.” Masaki scolds him and Sho blinks in confusion._

_“Satoshi said he can only grant one wish.”_

_“Well, he could if he wanted to, but he is able to grant many many more. It's part of him.”_

_“Then why?”_

_“Satoshi's a little too innocent, as you may already know,” Masaki eyes him carefully, “and while he could stay with you, he still has yet to grant your wish.”_

_“I have...”_

_“I can grant your wish instead of Satoshi, but he has to come home. He belongs up in the sky with me. All of us.”_

_“If I do make a wish, he'll disappear?”_

_“Well, not him technically, but the form he's taken. Stars burn for millions of years, you know. Science stuff and all.”_

_“I see. So he'll be gone,” Sho bit his lip and sighed then._

_“He'll be gone, but you'll get your wish,” Masaki offers. Sho nods but doesn't say anything else._

 

-

 

Sho rushes through the crowded streets, his side had even began to hurt as he hurried himself. Tokyo Stadium was only thirty minutes away from where he was living at the moment and he could have easily taken a taxi, but had ran in a panic.

 

His heart skipped a beat when he saw a ray of bright light making a fast descent. He wouldn't be able to make it inside; the stadium was closed, the guards were surrounding the place. However, as if by a miracle, the guards weren't there and the metal doors were open.

 

As he ran inside, he saw the light become brighter and brighter.

 

_Satoshi!_

 

-  
__

_“Tell me your wish, then,” Satoshi says softly._

_“I wish for Satoshi to be free.” Sho whispers, closing his eyes._

__

 

_Satoshi's eyes widen._

 

-

 

Sho lets out a grunt as he is toppled over.

He opens his eyes and sees wide brown eyes staring back at him.

 

“Sho-chan!” Satoshi exclaims, his eyes tearing up as he cups Sho's face and leans down, their lips touch briefly and Sho can't help the warmth and affection that increases ten fold for Satoshi.

 

\- * -  
__

_“If I could have a wish...”Satoshi closes his eyes and clutches his hand over his chest, “I wish to stay by Sho-chan's side forever.”_

__

 

_Masaki hums and smiles secretly, nosing the side of Satoshi's cheek._

__

 

_“Satoshi, my star light, star bright, why are you so cute?” Masaki giggles and pushes him._

 

Satoshi gasps for a moment before he realizes that he's falling. His eyes stare at a grinning Masaki, who is also making a lot of effort of winking at him.

He closes his eyes and wishes. Wishes with all his heart – the heart he didn't know he had – that he was with Sho.


End file.
